


The Tower Reversed

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Severus Snape and Harry Potter had been locked away their entire life, they were trained by portraits, and they watched the shadows of themselves live a life they should've had. They get to know each other and Harry saved them both.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	The Tower Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS SNAPE!

Harry Potter sat looking out the window in the dungeon. He lived there in a small three room apartment like place. He had lived there his entire life where he had learned magic. He rarely interacted with anyone other than the few portraits that had taught him what he needed to know.

"I see you have new books, Harry," Quentin Trimble said. He was a previous headmaster of Hogwarts and knew a lot. He was one of the few who painted his own portrait and he placed his soul into his portrait when he was done with his life making him a ghost almost but enclosed in a portrait of himself.

"He needs to learn somehow and you don't help much," Salazar Slytherin said another portrait. Salazar spoke in a different language as everyone else and he hadn't noticed it being fluent in both thanks to the help of the portraits.

"What he needs is practicals," Godric Gryffindor said. Harry only half listened used to the bickering of the portraits who he lived with. Godric spoke in the same language as Salazar. They were both two of the original four founders of the school.

"Helena says you both need to stop fighting and that I apparently need a woman's touch in my life," Harry said easily reading the sign language that she used. He always thought it was weird how he could enter the portraits so he could learn how to fight with swords and such with Godric, practice potions with Salazar, read with Helena, experiment with Merlin, duel with Quentin, and practice politics with Phineas. Apparently Phineas Black was one of his relatives. No one could see him other than the portraits and it allowed him to move around a bit to see others but it was rare they allowed him to do that. "What do I have this time?" Harry asked rhetorically picking up the books. He started reading through them and when the portraits got to loud he hid with Helena.

○○○○

Severus Snape didn't even keep up the pretence of studying when he was watching Hogwarts students fly on their brooms over the grounds. He never understood why he was locked away in some tower. He only had four friends Rowena, Helga, Alexander, and Merlin. They weren't always here as Merlin travelled the most between portraits. He had long ago stopped asking to go outside knowing the answer was no. There was only one part of the tower closed off and that was the bathroom. He thought it was due to magical means as it was down a few steps and was through a wall that had no shape on the other side of it. He knew no one could see the tower or himself.

"You have new books," Rowena said kindly. She had taught him nearly everything he knew while Helga and Alexander helped. Merlin taught him experimental magic that was was amazing at.

"One day I won't have any room left for books," Severus said not even turning to look but picking up the first book. There were house elves at the castle as Alexander explained to him, he had never seen them, but it was them that washed his laundry, brought him potion ingredients and items, and kept his kitchen stocked so he could cook. Helga was always far too peculiar about food she couldn't even taste. 

"Nonsense, there is no such thing. You should get to work," Rowena said and he forced himself to remove his eyes to look at the book he picked up.

"It's blank," Severus said in disbelief showing them the book.

"It must be a journal then. We have talked about you getting one so you can write what you think down besides only us for company," Helga said. Severus gave a sigh before inking his quill and writing. He didn't have much choice. He didn't pay too much attention to the conversation of the three portraits or when Merlin entered. He wrote a few pages before he went to a real book and worked.

○○○○

"Merlin, who has the other copy of my book?" Harry asked not being able to believe what was written in the notebook that was tied to another one. Neither were any longer blank.

9-19  
They're such nuisances you'd think they'd have something better to do. I was told to write in this and perhaps it would be a journal but it's not like I have anything better to do. Quidditch tryouts are going to be soon and I wonder what idiots will play for Slytherin this year.  
S.S

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked trying to look innocent.

"I mean, I created them and left them there with you. Which means you must've given it to someone else seeing as there is now writing in it." Harry glared at the portrait who ran away letting him sigh. "Uh, what's quidditch?" Harry asked looking at the others who went to explain the sport. Salazar and Godric had two very different opinions on it. "Wait, he wrote in your language." Harry had learned how to write the language Salazar and Godric spoke in. It was his primary language followed by modern-day, Merlin's time, and sign language. All of them knew it but when Harry was little they refused to speak the others so Harry would have to translate between one portrait to the next. 

S.S  
Do you speak any other languages? I speak four.  
H.P.

Harry waited anxiously for a response before he moved to work on his latest creation, a Hogwarts coloured blanket he was crocheting. 

○○○○

"Did anyone else know apparently my journal is tied with someone else?" Severus asked. He saw Merlin fidget before he disappeared. "Guess that's my answer." Severus closed his eyes trying to lessen the headache that followed from his shadow who lived an actual life. It wasn't a pretty life but it was the one he would've had if he hadn't been locked in the tower. Sometimes he didn't know what he preferred more. They seemed pretty alike but his shadow of a life had more pain. 

H.P  
I wasn't aware that these allowed people to communicate. I also speak four languages but I don't use sign language very often. The others are Old-Englisc, Old-Latin, and modern-day English. Although someone has been giving me modern-day American to learn and I find it annoying. I rather not learn it. Barely makes sense.  
S.S

○○○○

Harry smiled reading the response. He understood what the other person meant as they bought him a book on American and he threw it at Godric which left a bruise for a good week. They didn't do it again. He wondered who S.S was and if it was someone his shadow knew. It seemed like everyone knew who he was. His shadow was famous and lived recklessly. Godric loved boasting about whatever his shadow was doing that Harry had cursed the portrait more than once. 

S.S.  
I threw the American language book at one of my mentors. Said I had a good aim and they didn't get me another one. Apparently I left a bruise and they didn't want to suffer another one. I speak the same languages. I mean we obviously have Old-Englisc in common and Old-Latin is just fanciful words based in spells. I'm sorry about not telling you about the notebook. I didn't realise my one mentor was going to steal it. Last time I leave something with them for safety.  
H.P

•

H.P  
How many mentors do you have? I only have four and the one is always travelling.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I have six but only three of them stay here often. One is nearly always gone and the other two have to keep up pretences of something. I'm not sure what.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
What do you like to do? I study a lot but I like potions and cooking the most. I've always wanted to be a potioner but it's not to be as I'm a prisoner instead, or well it feels like it.  
S.S

•

S.S  
I never thought of what I would like to do, I've been a prisoner my whole life it seems like. I like crocheting and making things. I've always wished I could make people happy but it doesn't seem possible. If I'm not making something I'm constantly studying.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
You're a prisoner? What did you do? Are you locked in a tower? Are you like me?  
S.S

•

S.S.  
I'm a prisoner for being born I guess. Was never explained why I've been locked in the dungeon my entire life. I used to try to escape but it's easier here. I don't have to worry about anyone else. I'm told it's for my own and others safety but I doubt that. My mentors tried to help me escape several times too but to no avail. It has made me study harder and harder and I hope one day I could be free. What do you mean like you?  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
I'm locked in a tower for my own safety. I feel like I'm treated like a princess and I've been told it's for my own safety. I was born in this tower and I've never been anywhere else. My mentors had too tried to help me escape but honeyed words didn't work and I rather not fall to my death. I've always wondered why they were trying to protect me.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I guess our situations are a lot alike. Although instead of trying to protect me, I've been told it was to protect others from me. I don't know what I've done wrong as I've never hurt anyone but wasn't meant to be I suppose. If all that it took were honeyed words I'd be somewhere far off where I'm outside constantly. I only have a small window and I can't see much out of it. Although sometimes I wonder if I'm better off here instead of out there in a world which seems so violent.  
H.P

•

H.P.  
Freedom seems like an illusion but I suppose we're lucky as it is not in our grasp unlike everyone else. We see the truth. Do you know a lot about the outside world?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
A shadow or golem of me lives in the outside world as what my life would've been. I'm constantly fighting for my life, everyone, and everything. It's a most nice being here but I think I would rather be fighting for my place in the world rather than fighting boredom. Maybe that makes me a bad person.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
I too have a shadow but all I see is pain in my life. Life isn't kind and perhaps we're spoiled being locked away not having to worry about anyone else other than ourselves and what we're learning. I wish I could feel the rain and the weather letting my hands touch the ground. I don't think that makes us bad people. We've been told what to do and who we are our entire lives. I know my mentors try their best but it is hard.  
S.S

•

S.S  
My mentors try hard too. They're portraits and I can travel with them not that anyone else but them can see me. One of them is someone in my family long ago and he is a master of politics. Maybe I could save you.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
My mentors are also portraits. I think you need to work on saving yourself before you can save me.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
So you wouldn't mind being saved? My shadow saves a lot of people and my mentors say that my shadow is me just under different circumstances. I'm sending you a blanket I made. My mentors had mentioned that they know of you at least and not just from me.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
You seemingly have a gift for crocheting it seems. How did you do the Hogwarts Crest and the entire blanket is only done in eight colours.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I have my ways. So what house do you think you would've been. My shadow is a Gryffindor but I've always found myself more of a snake.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
My shadow is a Slytherin but I have always wished to be more of an eagle or a badger I suppose. Although my mentors say I don't have the aptitude to be in either.  
S.S

•

S.S  
You never answered me if you would mind saved. If I could I'd sweep you away from that tower.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
I guess I wouldn't mind being saved but no one knows where I am and if you've lived half of your life as your shadow I doubt you like me.  
S.S

•

S.S  
You've lived half of your life as a shadow I'm sure you loathed me for a decent amount of time. Everyone has. What's your name?  
H.P

•

H.P  
You'll hate me and I've come to look forward to your letters I suppose it would be easier now than later. Severus Snape.  
S.S

•

S.S.  
My shadow has never hated you but I can't say the same for you. I enjoy your letters also. Harry Potter.  
H.P.

○○○○

Harry slept for a few weeks. When he was awake he worked on a few things but he mostly slept. His journal was charmed to alert him from a message from Severus. He still couldn't believe that it was Severus Snape he had been talking to but that was his shadow talking not him. It made him want to save the man even more. The portraits tried to talk to him to help him through it but he didn't know what to do.

H.P  
Are we our shadows? Or are we someone else?  
S.S.

Harry gave a sigh happy to finally hear from his only friend who understood the situation he was in. They understood each other the best.

S.S.  
We are our shadows but they aren't us. They can't act with our experience as they don't know us. If we were never trapped we would be them. Although, as said before, freedom is an illusion so I suppose it can go to say that perhaps what our shadows perceive of each other are also an illusion. I know for a fact that my shadow doesn't hate you, he just pretends to do so. You've saved me more times than I can count and you've always been a constant.  
H.P

•

H.P  
If you were your shadow what would you do differently? Would you do anything differently?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I wouldn't go back in time to change anything but I would trust myself more, act faster, probably try to befriend Draco Malfoy, not put up with the house rivalry, would act more rational, logical, and I would not put up with as much as he does. I know my rights. One of my mentors is In politics so I know what is illegal. I would try to save more people too.  
What about you?  
H.P.

•

H.P  
I would've forgiven my friend before she died. I would work harder to make friends but I've always been a loner. I would spend more time doing what I love when I can.  
S.S

•

S.S  
So what's your reason for pretending to hate him? Also did you know apparently a small wolf animagus could outrun a werewolf and that in an animagus form you're immune to dementors?  
H.P

•

H.P  
To protect you. If HE comes back I'm expected to spy. I've spent your entire life trying to protect you. Am I to assume that he is a small wolf animagus?  
S.S

•

S.S  
Yeah, and an idiot apparently. He tries to protect everyone, including you. He's not very good at protecting himself.  
H.P

•

H.P  
Do you ever wish you could tell your shadow what you know? I know I do. He's so alone surrounded by people.  
S.S

•

S.S  
I wish I could every day. He is also so alone, no one can really understand what he's going through. Although unlike yours they're kind to him and try to get close to them.  
H.P

•

H.P  
He can't stand idiots that fill the school. So who are your mentors?  
S.S

•

S.S.  
Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Phineas Black, Helena Ravenclaw, and Quentin Trimble. How about you?  
H.P.

•

H.P  
Merlin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Alexander also known as The Bloody Baron.  
S.S

•

S.S  
Does yours have any friends?  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
He was once friends with a fiery red-head named Lily Evans as a professor, he's friends with Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva Mcgonagall also Albus Dumbledore. How about you?  
S.S.

•

S.S  
You knew my mum? Or well he knew my mum? Obviously you know Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Sometimes I wish he'd stop being so dense and just talk to Draco Malfoy.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
How did he end up in the goblet of fire any way? Do you know? And yes, he did and I guess so did I. As you said we're them and we live their lives next to our own.  
S.S

•

S.S.  
I have no idea how he ended up in the goblet but it wasn't his doing. I wish I could just tell him he didn't have to compete as it connects with magic not a silly name from the paper. The name is so that they can find you, reading magical signatures isn't as common as it should be.  
H.P

•

H.P  
Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be your shadow?  
S.S

•

S.S  
I have but I want to be better than he is and I can't regret the experience of both.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
What's your favourite food? Merlin delivered the snake hat you made for me. How you managed to make it look like a snake is sitting on me head I don't know. I was thinking of having it sent to my shadow.  
S.S

•

S.S  
I love lemon ice cream. Fish and chips. What about you?  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
How did you get your shadow to wear a lion hat while fighting dragons? Fish and chips are always good but I like fudge and roast.  
S.S 

•

S.S.  
Well the hat was charmed for safety over everything I could think of. It is also a good place for hiding things. He doesn't know it's me. If we're lucky he'll use it for the rest of the tournament. How did your shadow take it? Also thank you for the food it was delicious.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
Used his rather extensive vocabulary or swear words. He was less than impressed but I thought it was pretty cool. Is the snake hat charmed the same way?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Yes, I figured it wouldn't hurt at least.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
Is yours the one stealing from his potion stores?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
No, he's not. He's trying to figure out how to not die.  
H.P

•

H.P  
Wish I could tell him that it's a waste of time. Defence professor?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Always defence professor. Seriously it needs to stop. Wonder what this one is going to do to try to kill him? Also don't forget the entire tournament.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
Have they all tried to kill him?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Quirrell was Voldy, Lockhart tried to obviate him and leave him in the chamber of secrets, and we'll it wasn't exactly Lupin's fault but he did forget his potion. So yeah.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
There are no standards at the school. Should hear what Rowena and Helga say about the students.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I can only imagine I have to listen to Salazar and Godric bicker constantly until someone tells them to knock it off.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
What went down at the maze?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Lots of monsters, got to the cup with the other Hogwarts champion, ended up in a graveyard where HE used him to come back and killed the other champion. A bunch of ghosts, think my parents saved him and managed to escape.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
I'm sorry I know he was rather close with Diggory. I used to watch them play catch the snitch together.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
He blames himself but we both know it isn't his fault it's HIM who needs to pay. How are you and yours doing?  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
It doesn't seem real to me, we're both locked up and out of the entire mess. No one can actually find us. It's a lost cause. He's lost and angry but also resigned. He had to face HIM and go under hours of torture to prove his loyalty. It's stupid and he hated HIM even more. I wish I could be there for him and just hold him.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Wish they could be there for each other.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
I want to sleep through this year, I'll send you a dreamless sleep potion and hope you do the same.  
S.S.

•

S.S  
Thanks for the potion but you know I won't do such a thing. This one is trying to kill everyone now not just him.  
H.P.

•

S.S.  
I know what my shadow does affected me but I didn't expect a blood quill to be put in use.  
H.P.

•

S.S.  
How did you get yours to stop the blood quill? I remember him barging in and snapping them all. He's been acting a bit differently too. Please tell me this is a good thing.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
Sorry I've been gone for a while. I did some magic with Merlin when I saw the words blood quill and gave some of the knowledge to him. It took longer than expected and it was more difficult and draining than I imagined. He may act slightly different from the additional information I gave him but he still doesn't know me of course.  
S.S.

•

S.S  
It would be kind of strange if they managed to save us. Thank you. It means a lot to me. Never an easy thing. I know I look the same as he does except I don't wear glasses having that been corrected as soon as it was noticed.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
I look the same as him even with the hooked nose although my skin is pale, my hair is longer and tied back.  
S.S

•

S.S  
I tried growing my hair out once. It didn't work too well as it's even more of a mess than it already appears to be. My magic keeps it where it's at.  
H.P

•

H.P  
What really happened when he saw HIM in his mind?  
S.S

•

S.S  
He saw it from the perspective of the snake and attacked Arthur Wesley. He also felt the satisfaction in it like the snake did. It scared him a bit.  
H.P

•

H.P  
Are you looking forward to occlumency lessons at all?  
S.S

•

S.S  
I know it, my shadow probably does to an extent too. I don't mind as you'll learn more about me or well, him but I know he won't like it at the least.  
H.P

•

H.P  
So what we saw was real? What are you still hiding?  
S.S.

•

H.P  
These memories are just getting worse and you haven't told me anything.  
S.S

•

H.P  
I wonder if you have come to dread the lessons as much as I.  
S.S

•

H.P  
How did you show him those memories? Neither of them should have them.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I wanted you to know me and I thought giving them a clue to tie us together would be better. Merlin explained what he could. Of course everything you saw was true. You know when memories are fabricated and he hasn't even worked on something like that. I personally am against it unless it needs to be done for safety reasons. You're the only one who has been in his mind like this anyways.  
H.P

•

H.P  
Sirius Black is dead.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Yes  
H.P

•

H.P.  
Thought last year was bad. He has the defence position and made an unbreakable vow to help Draco Malfoy with his task given him to the dark Lord which means killing Dumbledore. Dumbledore wants me to kill him in order to get closer to the Dark Lord.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I assumed as much when I was brought to help Dumbledore convinced Slughorn. The man is a complete idiot. An absolute idiot but he is rather Slytherin collecting people as he does. No doubt he is already finding a place on his wall for me.  
H.P.

•

S.S.  
Do you know anything about horcruxes?  
H.P.

○○○○

"Merlin, let me through," Harry said staring at the portrait with a flglarehat was made to kill.

"What are you thinking of doing, Harry?" Merlin asked ignoring the laughter from the two founders.

"First, I'm going to see Severus. Second, I'm going to scour the Black Library and figure out what Horcruxes mean and how to stop them. I am after all the next in line for the Black lordship. Right, Phineas?" Harry asked not looking happily.

"Go find about the Horcruxes first. Although what makes you think Severus knows anything?" Merlin asked amused.

"I wasn't sure but I wanted to see if he was okay," Harry admitted softly being allowed into the portrait of Phineas Black and walking through it to get into the portrait version of the Black Library. The portrait was in the family vaults and had places of everywhere the Blacks owned making it easier.

"He's not going to allow you to see, Severus, Harry," Phineas sitting down next to him.

"I know that rationally but I had to try. I know it's because they fear giving us false hope. Do you think there is something that could help me escape in here?" Harry asked working through the books at an accelerated pace thanks to a fast reading spell he had invented. It would allow him to read the entire library in two days hopefully.

"I don't know, Harry. I do know Merlin isn't doing it to be mean, cruel, or such." Harry just nodded at Phineas's words.

•

H.P  
Where are you?  
S.S

•

H.P  
I suppose only a few days isn't that bad.  
S.S.

•

H.P.  
I admit I don't know much about Horcruxes. Only that it's dark magic.  
S.S

•

S.S.  
They're a part of someone's soul. Voldy wanted to split his soul into seven pieces. The book he destroyed his second year was apparently one. Fiendfyre and basilisk venom can destroy them. Also seeing as he killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor which is goblin made that too. Godric is overjoyed he can help kill some insane snake. Salazar reluctantly agreed.  
H.P

•

H.P.  
Your shadow is a parselmouth bringing my question forth. Are you?  
S.S.

•

"Salazar, I'm a parselmouth and I'm not related to your family at all," Harry said feeling sick. His mind trying to grasp what that meant. It didn't mean anything good.

"Maybe your family was gifted it?" Godric suggested hopefully but Salazar's look echoed Harry's own. 

"I'm the only one who can speak, it's genetic," Harry said, trying his best to keep his lunch down. He had told them everything he had learned in the Black Library.

"Maybe you're just a first in line," Salazar said hopefully but he could only think one thing.

"Or maybe I'm a horcrux," Harry whispered hating to put it out there like that. Put it in actual words and seeing the frightened nods from everyone else.

"Come on Harry, we're going to look more, Maybe there is something you missed," Phineas said trying to cheer him up.

"I have a decent size library. Nothing as advanced now days but perhaps we might find something useful," Salazar said. Harry nodded and crawled through the portrait to search more in hopes to find something that suggested he wasn't a horcrux. The looks of pity he got from Dumbledore made sense now.

•

H.P.  
You're a… Horcrux  
S.S.

•

S.S  
I know. I'm a parselmouth and it's not genetic in my life.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
You seem rather calm about it.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Nothing else I can do. Do you think if my shadow dies if it would work? I don't even know anymore. I can't change anything. I just hope that he can get the rest and then, I'm the last one to worry about. Everyone is looking for a way to remove it without killing me but I know it's the only option. Being locked in the dungeon suddenly makes more sense.  
H.P

•

H.P  
Why can't I save you from this? I vowed to do everything in my power.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
You can't die for me and we're rather lucky as we know where one is and we can search more.  
H.P

•

S.S.  
I'm sorry for calling him a coward. He's not. Mine was just angry. He didn't know the full story. No one does.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
I've been called worse things.  
S.S.

•

S.S  
If it makes you feel better I think you are the bravest man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.  
H.P

•

H.P.  
How did yours think it was a good idea to contact me? Do the other parts of the trio know?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Yes, about that. I might've given him a bit of information so he could see the truth but I swear I had nothing to do with him contacting yours.  
H.P

•

H.P  
Please tell me it wasn't anything super important.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
It wasn't anything super important. I didn't tell him he had to die that's a job for yours.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
Thank you for that brilliant reminder.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Of course. Needed to make sure you didn't forget.  
H.P.

•

H.P  
Are your mentors getting as antsy as mine?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Phineas is playing spy between yours and the trio, Merlin is running in circles, and we'll not sure what the rest are doing. Quentin has been in the headmaster's office more than not.  
H.P.

•

H.P.  
Phineas has been a great help and I'll be forever grateful to him. Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we were our shadows?  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
Sometimes but I know the person my shadow loves and who I love are two very different people.  
H.P

•

H.P  
And who is it that you love? I have no doubt yours is in love with the Wesley girl.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I thought that too but apparently we're both in love with the same person. Strange isn't it? Guess we're more alike than I thought.  
H.P

•

H.P  
That isn't answering the question.  
S.S.

•

S.S.  
I know. Now I need to work on my duelling. I might have a chance to escape with all the commotion.  
H.P.

•

Harry was dueling Salazar while trying to block incoming attacks from Godric. They switched so easily making him have to fend the two off. He knew it was for the best. He somehow knew he would be escaping soon. He didn't even know who's magic kept him imprisoned besides his own which made no sense at all to him. Right now they were using magic but he'd be working with knives and swords soon. Harry preferred knives and it was what Salazar uses but he also liked having a sword thinking back to his second year and using Godric's sword to save him.

•

"Harry, here. This is for you. Make sure you go show that snake face what you're made of and perhaps save your princess," Salazar handing him a beautiful sword that had emeralds embedded into the handle and he could feel the magic captivating the entire sword.

"Isn't this yours?" Harry asked taking it amazed feeling at how amazing it was.

"No, we made it for you, everyone of us did. It's goblin made almost and it's embedded with everything we could think of to make it stronger and kill any nasty Horcruxes. It was time for you to get your own," Godric said.

"And, we embedded your family magic, a mix of Black and Potter, into it so the goblins won't reclaim it. Also a bit of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and my own family magic," Merlin said happily.

"Don't forget it also has a place for your wand. They talked me out of adding the Black books into it so you could access them whenever you needed," Phineas said with a sigh.

"I added all of the libraries in case you needed to look something up," Helena signed out of everyone's sight making Harry laugh.

"This means I'm leaving and not coming back, doesn't it?" Harry asked sadly already knowing the answer.

"It just means that you can go save your princess and live a free life. A life you were always meant to have, Harry," Quentin said hugging him. Harry hugged them all back before slipping out of the portrait waiting until he could break the wall. They all gave him tearful smiles. He knew when his walked to his death that he'd have enough magic to finally escape this prison that he had been in all of his life. He wasn't naive to the world but he was in much better shape than his shadow currently was. When his shadow died it would be enough for him to blast through the wall. 

○○○○

"Harry Potter is dead!" Harry heard Voldy announce happily. He felt it when the horcrux died, his shadow died, but he had been given the rich of memories that he normally didn't get until he slept. Looking back at the room that had been his life for the last seventeen years he felt saddened to see it look like some abandoned and lost room not the place he called home. No going back then. His wand was sitting in a brace on his arm, the daggers all over his body in different spots for emergencies, and his sword on his hip. What did it matter if he killed people using magic or muggle means.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not dead, Voldy," Harry said shoving his sword through the snake that caused him so much trouble. As it was he managed to sneak up on them unsurprisingly because no one was looking for him.

"What have you done!" Voldemort roared. Before he could do anything Harry took his sword and lunged at the man which made his life hell. It didn't take long before the guy was dead causing all the death eater to scream in pain before collapsing. All the auror members soon arrested them.

"Harry, oh thank Merlin you're okay," Hermione said hugging him which made him a bit uncomfortable. He just realised he would be living the life his shadow had lived.

"I'm not okay, not yet. What to help me save Snape or are you going to check on your family?" Harry asked having no doubt at least someone died.

"What do you mean, Harry? He died in the," Ron stopped not being able to say it. He might've not liked the man but he knew how important the man was to their survival. 

"Neither of us died. Let's go save the princess," Harry said with a smile allowing him to let the magic of himself and the sword find Severus. Hermione and Ron just shrugged following him.

•

Harry looked at the wall but he knew there was a tower here. He could feel it. He walked straight through it with Hermione and Ron behind him.

"I know it's magic but even after all these years I fear of running straight into a wall," Hermione said. She looked up the stairs and they seemed to go on forever.

"This wasn't on the map. I would've remembered this," Ron said looking around worried as Harry started to climb the tower. They followed behind not aware that the spells in place to keep this place hidden were breaking.

"It wasn't but the map didn't show the entire school, only most of it. Stand back," Harry said as he stood in front of the door separating Severus and himself. He drew his sword and hit the door full swing the sword cutting through the door like nothing. On the other side of the door was a very surprised looking Severus Snape.

"Harry, What the hell did you do?" Severus asked looking at them sceptically. He was very surprised when Harry kissed him out of nowhere.

"Severus Snape, I have loved you since Merlin first tricked us into talking. Will you please be mine?" Harry asked, pulling out a ring and kneeling on one knee much to the shock of his friends. 

"Idiot. How have you loved me since then, we only talked about this stupid war and how we were locked away," Severus said his fear evident. "Okay, yes, but I'm not asking Minerva."

"Thank you so much," Harry said sliding the ring on Severus and kissing him again. "Now let's go I'm sure you've seen more of this tower than you ever wish. Anything you wish to bring with you?"

"Just this," Severus said grabbing a blanket Harry had made him years ago. 

"What did we miss?" Ron asked looking amazed as Harry led the way downstairs hands interlocked with Severus Snape of all people.

"Is anyone hurt?" Harry asked mentally cursing himself for not doing so sooner.

"Only my eyes and pride," Ron said.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? Last we know you walked to your own death and then show up out of nowhere in very different clothes and a sword killing them," Hermione said.

"Did he really just walk to his death?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"It's not like we had any other options. It was Merlin's idea and I searched about nine different libraries trying to look for something that didn't end in my death, or well, his death. I'll explain it when we're sitting down, you have food in front of you, and we're outside," Harry said.

"Okay. Um, can you call my family? I just want to make sure they're all right," Ron said. Soon three patronus were summoned and sent off.

○○○○

"Severus Snape," Minerva said coldly.

"No one knows yet, damn, they left us with a mess didn't they?" Harry asked helping Severus sit on the summoned picnic table on the lawn. Harry wouldn't be inside even if it killed him. "Please sit down, have something," Harry said. He squeezed Severus's hand in reassurance before pulling out the important memories and placing them in a pensive he had summoned out of nowhere according to the others. "You three are the most important to us and we'll need your help adjusting. This should explain everything."

"So, I didn't expect our first meeting to be like that. You proposing to me," Severus said with a small smile. "It's beautiful, where did you get them?"

"I was forced to choose between the Potter and the Blacks set of bonding and engagement rings. I went with the Black family as there were more protective magic in them and well, Phineas says I'm more of a Black than a Potter. Also, the Potter ring would look horrendous on you, these are much more your style," Harry said looking at Severus with pure love. While they hadn't actually seen each other only through their shadows Harry knew he loved Severus Snape with everything even if it had taken some time.

"This is nice," Severus whispered wrapped in Harry's arms and the blanket Harry made that still smelled like the younger man.

"What is?" Harry asked slightly noticing the three had returned from the pensive.

"You being real, being alive, being out of the god forsaken tower, being with you," Severus said curling up more into Harry which would've been more impossible if it wasn't for the fact he was spread out on the one side mostly. Be heard the nearly silent pop of something being delivered.

"I will give you everything you wish for in the world, Severus Snape. Even if I have to cut through a dozen armies to do so." Severus nodded. He let out a laugh seeing the lion and snake hat sitting on the table rather innocently.

"He never did wear it around students," Severus said smiling thinking of how happy his had been to have something even if it was a silly snake hat. Harry grabbed them both and put the snake hat on Severus while he wore the lion hat. 

"So, you're not our friend?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"It's hard to explain. Wish Quentin was here, he could actually explain things. When we were very young we were locked away. I was in the dungeon while Severus was in a tower. Both places had a lot of spells to keep them hidden from everyone and everything. There were portraits that we could communicate with and that taught us everything we needed to know. We never interacted with the house elves but they helped us survive making sure we had everything we needed and allowing us to order things when needed. Somehow or someone must've made a shadow or a magical golem of us. The term shadow more appropriate as it was us in every way except for the fact they didn't know about us locked away or what we knew. We lived their lives but not really. It feels like living two lives at a time. We could see, hear, feel, and think everything they did. When Umbridge used the blood quill," Harry stopped showing his hand. "So yes we're your friends. We have all of those memories, thoughts, feelings, and experiences but alongside that we have more. We have additional knowledge, we see past the hate. It was almost like watching someone else live our life. It wasn't until the quill that we knew we could interact with ourselves. It wasn't until I was thirteen when I met Severus to find out we had lived very similar lives. It's not easy to be locked away your entire life. Life ensured and we learned what really went on with our shadows before anyone else did or in a way no one would understand. I guess when our shadows died it allowed us to finally be free." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus possessively and the older man didn't seem upset in the least about it. 

"It.will definitely take some time to get used to. Hours ago you were crying as you couldn't stop his death and now you two are engaged. I'm happy for you both even if it is Snape," Ron said earning a proud smile from Hermione.

"I should get going and making sure Poppy has the help she needs. You have my support as always. I also wish to apologise for doubting and the harsh treatment I gave you this year. You gave your life to save us. If Harry trusts you that is more than enough proof for me. I'll alert Poppy," Minerva said but made no move to stand up.

"He is the reason we won. He killed Dumbledore on the man's orders, he gave me vital information to stop the war, he told me that I was a horcrux. He gave us the sword of Gryffindor. He also misled the investigation of me as often as he could. Severus saved us from Malfoy manor. I'd give my life for him in a second without blinking an eye. He is everything and if not for him none of us would be here today or celebrating," Harry said staring into them. Harry raised the elder wand feeling weird having four wands. "I vow that Severus Snape is not only a hero but is the reason we won the war. I love him and I will do everything in my power to do so," Harry said. They all felt the power wash over them and all four voices whispered so mote it be making them understand how true it was.


End file.
